once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Untrue Hate
"Untrue Hate" is the 55th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Tensions rise as Rachel and Joanna prepare to marry, especially since Jdg98 plans on creating some on the big day through an intricate and haunting disguise. Meanwhile, Joe and Liz fail to return to a romantic place as Rena and Justine thrive amidst all the love in the air. And in the Other Wiki, Dlrgirl75 just can't shake the feeling that she takes people's dreams away from them, and so Mary and UFO take certain measures to ensure that this former genie is once again capable of making wishes come true - starting with MissMayfair's. Plot DavidTennantismyAngel is seen entering the Community offices, dropping a brown envelope onto the trainee Dlrgirl75's desk. "What's this?" Dlrgirl wonders, opening the envelope and taking out a sheet, and David explains to her, "Those are your assignments for today. As I'm sure you're aware, we've been short-staffed of late, so… you're going to be taking on some more duties. I hope you can handle the responsibilities?" "I sure can," Dlr assures, standing to attention, happy to be finally doing some real work around this place. "Great," David smiles fatly, "Now get to work. Who knows… this could even earn you your wings." She leaves, and Dlrgirl proceeds to read what's on the agenda for today. She is smiling at first, but once she's actually read it, her smile goes away. "Sorry sir," Dlr is seen saying to a farmer on her first assignment, "But if you can't pay upkeep then… we're going to have to take the goats." Some Community soldiers are seen repossessing the farmer's things. We see her evicting people, demanding taxes from them, hating it all the while. The next day, David smiles as she drops another brown envelope onto Dlr's desk; the trainee fairy approaches it apprehensively. Dlr next visits a home where two women are fighting over a beautiful necklace. "I'm sorry," she says, "But that necklace has magical properties and… Staff is going to have to liberate it from you." The women stare at her, and Dlrgirl is only just able to duck as a fragile pot is thrown at her head, smashing against the wall behind her. More evictions, more tax collections. She feels awful all the while. David is seen dropping yet another envelope on Dlrgirl's desk the next day and when Dlrgirl arrives, she goes as far as to try and avoid opening it… but she can't; she reads it, and she sighs sadly. "Just once," she says, "Just once I wish I could make dreams come true…" She pours herself a glass of white wine in the chipped wineglass to calm herself down as Mary and UFO are seen spying on her through the office window. "All my dreams are coming true!" Rachel beams in the present as she has a gigantic white wedding dress fitted over at the town's local tailor; Joe is in the room with her, watching, and assures his friend that she looks beautiful, to which she happily exclaims, "I know!" as she stares at the extravagant gown in the mirror. "While we're here we should get your maid of honor dress fitted," she adds, and Joe's eyes widen before she amends, "Suit… I meant suit… Although—" "No," Joe quickly shuts down, and she concedes, "Fine, yeah, suit." There is a moment of silence, broken when Rachel makes a squealing noise and yells, "Gah, I'm excited!" "Mhm," Joe smiles, and she turns to him, stepping down from the pedestal on which she was being fitted in order to approach and address his marked lack of enthusiasm, asking him as she finds a way to sit down in that big ass dress of hers, "Do you think I'm being stupid?" "What?" Joe asks in turn. "Do you think it's stupid of me to be marrying Joanna after what she did?" the former genie reiterates, and Joe doesn't answer, leading her to fear, "Oh, my God, you do think that!" "No, I didn't say that." "You didn't say anything, that's how I know!" she freaks out. "Rachel…" Joe tries, "I may not agree with all of your choices, but… in this case… it's clear to me that you're just following your heart, and since that's the case you will hear nothing but blind support from me. After all, it's very… you." She smiles at this, finally calming down, beginning to say, "I mean, I know me and Joanna don't have much of a traditional love story. I like to think that what we have is 'true love' though, and if not that then at least some sort of 'untrue hate' or something, you know? Like despite the flaws in our relationship fate aligned to bring us together in the first place and that's just magical. And now we're fiancées! God, that sounds weird. Does that sound weird to you? Fiancée… fiancées… I am a fiancée… she is my fiancée… Yay I'm getting married!" "Rachel, honey, I promised to support you," Joe recalls, "But if you continue on this little babble fest I may just have to clock you with your own gigantic petticoats." She smiles, saying, "Sorry. Just need a way to calm my nerves. Look my hand is shaking, see that?" She holds out her hand not long enough for Joe to even check and then folds her arms, uttering over and over to herself, "Untrue hate… untrue hate…" "I hate my job!" Dlrgirl is complaining to DeviousPeep at the Other Wiki's Community Central, leading the latter to ask her why she doesn't just quit. "Because I wanted to be a fairy my whole life," Dlr exclaims, "Back when I thought it meant actually helping people and not making their lives ten times worse." "The recession is hitting us hard," Peep acknowledges, "But that doesn't mean it's always like that." "Working here is forcing me to be hard and cruel and that isn't like me," Dlrgirl adds, "I mean, I thought I was getting my foot in the door to being a fairy godmother, but…" "Maybe you still can be," Peep tries, "Maybe you can still make a real difference." "Please," her inferior rolls her eyes, "With that tyrant in charge? I don't think so. I figured things would change after the day you stood up to her but… nope. Things just aren't prone to change around here, I guess. Certainly not for anything better." "Well, perhaps that's it," Peep suggests. Dlr asks her what she means, and the fairy explains, "If things around here are never gonna change… perhaps you just have to force them to." "How?" Dlr wonders, but Peep, shrugging, tells her that that's for her to decide. Peep too is being fitted for her wedding dress in the present, although hers isn't so much extravagant as it is revealing; it appears to a white version of her Blood Wiccan uniform, but with some extra adornments such as the veil on her mane of dark red hair. "You look so amazing!" Selena exclaims, and Joanna thanks her; "And thank you for staying in town for the wedding." "Are you kidding?" Selena asks, "Like I was gonna miss the chance to be your maid of honor!" "We never officially settled on a title, but… 'kay," Joanna nods awkwardly. She looks at herself in the mirror of her apartment and then sighs, sitting on her bed. "Do I deserve to be this happy?" she wonders, and Selena sits beside her, telling her, "Of course. You're on a good path now, and I can't imagine a better leap forward than marrying someone as awesome as Rachel." Joanna nods, smiling, and says that she just hopes everyone else sees it the same way. Joe, meanwhile, is next seen struggling to make his way into the bar due to the massive wheelbarrow full of flowers he's toting around; both white roses and red. Finally he decides to take the villains' way out and just roll them on through those big smashed windows out front, dumping the wheelbarrow in the middle of the room and telling his parents, who always seem to be there, that Rachel wasn't really honoring him when she asked him to be her maid of honor; "More like dumping the workload off on me. She's off being all excited while I have to organize this damn thing, in less than a day now." "I'm sure you'll do a great job," Justine assures as she cradles her child in her arms, "Oh, I just love weddings… so much love and romance in the air, it's infectious." "Sure is," Rena agrees, giving his wife a kiss, and Joe turns away, asking that they please keep the PDA to a minimum. "Why?" his father wonders, finding it funny, "I think it's nice we can deliver a few traumatic childhood experiences this stage at the game." "I'm not sure that works," Joe tells him. "Huh?" "Never mind. Help me move these flowers to the church later?" "Sure," Rena tells his son. "So," Justine brings up, "Will you be sparing a dance for Liz at the reception?" Joe appears awkward at this, and just shrugs. "Things have been so unorganized around here since Liz left my employ," Jdg comments to Hero fan as he sits at the couch at Josh's mansion, flicking through a furniture catalog, "It could do with some cheering up. What do you think of this lava lamp?" He points to a picture of the book, and Hero fan looks at it, not saying a word (as is his forte). "Too flashy?" Jdg wonders, and Hero fan tilts his head, leading the supposed Messiah to say, "I guess you're right," as he puts the furniture catalog to one side. "Now," he adds, "Onto business. Now that we know that Dlrgirl75 is the one who's bonded to the Staff of Peace, we know that she's the one we have to distract in order to steal it. Luckily, there's a wedding coming up, which should provide ample opportunity for a little thieving… assuming I stall a little while you get yourself back into that bar." Hero tilts his head the other way, and Jdg tells him, "I know, I know, my powers were weak before, but they've begun rising back up, and I have a perfect magical disguise in mind in order to keep this wedding stalled. Check it out." He proceeds to stand up and, a flurry of black smoke later, he has taken on the appearance of Silvia Florence, the ex-girlfriend of both brides. "How do I look?" he asks his lackey in her voice. Hero gives a nod, and he/she smiles evilly, cackling too. MissMayfair can be seen browsing the marketplace in the Other Wiki as Mary and UFO watch from the other side of a display of fruit and vegetables. "I'm confused," UFO tells Mary as they attempt to look covert and pretend to browse as well, "I thought it was Dlrgirl we were spying on." "We were," Mary assures, "And we're still on that. This woman played a very important role in Dlrgirl's past. She's the reason she became a genie. So, if we find a way to reintroduce them, hopefully the story will find a way to work itself out." "We leave a lot more to chance than we probably should," UFO points out, but Mary shrugs, pointing out in turn that it's worked out pretty well for them so far. They watch as Missy pays for some food produce and adds them to her little wicker basket. MissMayfair is next seen, full basket in tow, heading toward her hovel. She sees some hungry children playing in the village nearby and rolls them a couple of oranges, to their delight. Mary and UFO are still tailing her, remaining as hidden as possible, and the latter asks his comrade how they're meant to make someone as sweet as that betray Dlrgirl in such a brutal manner as before. Mary watches as Missy knocks on her own door, having to wait as her warlock husband – Villain fan – decides that he even wants her there today; he decides to open up when he sees that she's brought food, nodding to her as a sign that he's allowing her into her own home. She nods to her husband in response, heading inside, and Mary suggests, "Maybe it doesn't have to happen exactly like before. Maybe Dlrgirl doesn't have to be a genie to make wishes come true…" "So you're thinking Silvia's can be the first wish she grants?" UFO realizes, and Mary tells him, "Exactly." "What plan are you brewing this time?" UFO wonders, and Mary says that it's a similar one as before; "Find me a quill and some parchment. We're gonna have to forge another note." David leaves the daily list of demands on Dlr's desk in that ratty brown envelope as she walks by in the morning, but, once she's gone, UFO can be seen sneaking in with a sheet of parchment in tow. He quickly removes David's list from the envelope and puts his and Mary's inside, scrunching up the real demands and stuffing them into his pocket as he dashes out as fast as he can, trying to remain unseen. Finally, Dlrgirl comes into work, sighing as she sees that brown envelope and not even bothering to question the fact that it's already been opened. She sighs again once she reads what's inside. Only a single demand is written, instructing that she be the one to tell MissMayfair and Villain fan that they've been evicted. Villain fan can be seen drinking red wine inside the hovel as his wife sweeps up after him, hoping to keep him in a good mood. There is a sudden knock at the door, and Villain yells, "Get that, would you?!" "Yes, dear," Missy nods, attempting to lean the broom against the wall, but it falls. "You stupid woman; pick that up! You're meant to be cleaning up the messes around this place, not causing them!" "Sorry, dear," she adds meekly, successfully leaning the broom this time as there's another knock on the hovel door. "I told you to get that!" Villain yells, and MissMayfair moves quickly as she goes to answer to Dlrgirl75, who appears deeply sorrowful. "Hello?" Missy greets, and Dlr introduces herself, explaining that she's from Staff. "Hurry it up, would you! You're letting in a draft…" the trainee fairy hears Missy's husband say, and then she notices the bruise on the poor woman's wrist which she then attempts to hide with her conservative shawl. "What appears to be the trouble, ma'am?" Missy asks, and Dlr lies when she tells her, "I've been sent… to help you." MissMayfair appears surprised at this. Rachel has arrived at the church in her dress and is walking through the half-outside halls to her dressing room when she thinks she spots Silvia through the window. She gasps, but then she looks again, realizing she's gone, and thinks that what she saw was merely a result of her nerves, and so she just continues to go to where she's headed. As she does, she walks past the room where the main ceremony is to be taking place, inside which Liz is helping Joe set up. "So, are you gonna save me a dance later?" she asks coyly, and Joe asks in turn if she's been talking with his parents. "No, why?" "Never mind," he says, dodging her question entirely. "What's up?" she asks further when she notices his awkward state, approaching him. "Nothing," he assures, which she doesn't believe for a second. "Come on," she assures, "You can tell me anything." When he just continues setting up, she proceeds to comment that weddings make her feel in such a romantic place. "Are you sure you haven't talked to my parents?" Joe asks again, and Liz assures him again that she didn't. She then tries to kiss him, but he backs away, to her confusion. "Okay," she says, a little hurt, "Something definitely wrong… are you mad at me?" "No," he promises, "Not at… you… but…" "At bot Liz," she realizes, "Because of all she did…" "I'm sorry," he says, "It's just, when I look at you now, I'm reminded…" "Of all the horrible things she did… that I did. When I was fighting that thing at the bar, it, like… nodded to me and my head became swarmed with these memories. Nothing major just… bits and pieces, from when I was possessed. It… was horrible. But it wasn't really me…" "I know that," Joe tells her, "But being with you just feels… wrong now." "It doesn't have to," she tries, tearing up a little, "When Jdg98 came out the first time and he killed all those people – even tried to kill me – I forgave you the second you were back in control because I knew that you would never do those things. That the deaths of Valentina and Ben were not on you, Joe." "That's different," Joe insists. "Why?" "Because," he exclaims, "You didn't love Val or Ben the way that I loved Emma!" Liz nods, feeling awful, and is forced to ask, "Do you still love me? Because I know I love you I… I just… if you tell me you don't, that's fine. I'll drop it, but—" "I loved you," Joe admits, and Liz appears more hurt than ever. "Ouch," Joanna whispers as she peeks her head into the ceremony room, then deciding to give these kids some privacy and wait outside for a little while with Selena. "We should just give those two a minute," she tells her self-titled maid of honor, who says that she has to go fetch the center-pieces from the car. As she goes, Joanna turns her head in the other direction, seeing Silvia at the end of the hall. Her jaw drops. MissMayfair is seen to have returned to the marketplace with her wicker basket, but this time she is accompanied by Dlrgirl75. "We have to make this quick," Missy is saying out of the earshot of the other shoppers, "Villain will be expecting me home soon." "Why do you let him control you?" Dlr wonders, and Missy asks her what she means. "The way he yelled at you… how much does he control?" the trainee fairy continues. "Not that much," Missy downplays, "I mean, he doesn't let me use magic, but—" "Magic? You have magic and you're in a marriage like that?" "He didn't used to be like that," Missy assures. "So why doesn't he like you using magic?" Dlr wonders, and Missy explains that it makes her happy and Villain doesn't like her being happy if he's not… and he's not been happy for a long time; "Oh, and I just wish I could have the chance to share my magic with everyone… wouldn't that be nice?" Dlr takes a pause, and ends up telling Missy, "Your wish is my command." "What?" "I am gonna make that happen for you. I promise. Though I have to ask… why don't you just leave him?" Missy pauses at this, "Because I'm afraid," she admits, and Dlr nods. "Oh, dear," Missy then adds, and Dlr wonders what; Missy then points out Villain fan being at the same marketplace, and the kept woman covers her face with her shawl, turning away. Dlr watches as Villain fan appears to be talking to a woman – InspiredAndNatural – and based on their body language they're obviously flirting. "He's hitting on another woman…" Dlr comments, disgusted, and Missy says, "Yeah, that's pretty common. He often gets bored of me so…" "Oh, MissMayfair…" Dlrgirl says, "I refuse to let you be with him a day longer. I promise you, you won't have to be afraid anymore." Missy nods from behind her shawl. Silvia continues to stand there at the end of the church hall and Joanna yells, "Hey!" as she tries approaching her. However, before she takes more than a few steps in that white Blood Wiccan uniform of hers, Silvia disappears in a flurry of black smoke, and Joanna is just left creeped out by what she saw. That same flurry of black smoke is seen appearing in Rachel's dressing room as the former genie applies her makeup for the big day, but then she sees her ex and supposedly dead girlfriend appear in the mirror behind her, and she turns around in shock. "Your playacting little marriage is going to fail," Silvia says, "DeviousPeep will screw up again, and this time, instead of just throwing her out, you'll end up using the Staff of Peace to blast her out of existence." Rachel looks both scared and confused at this, "The Staff of Peace? I couldn't use that if I wanted to, it's bonded to the baby… and hey! Stop haunting my big day!" she gets to her feet, "You're just an annoying figment of my imagination!" "Oh, am I?" Silvia asks, slapping Rachel hard across the face before poofing away again. Rachel sinks back into her chair, in pain, as the poof of black reappears in The Sword and Hammer, which is currently empty save for Hero fan ransacking the back room. Silvia waves her hand and her eyes glow purple and then she's just Jdg98 in Josh's body once more. "Don't bother trying to find where they've hidden it, Hero fan," Jdg says, and the suit of armor stops. "It's bonded to Julietfan2626 apparently, which poses very little threat to us. Although… it would be nice to repay Dlrgirl75 for her little bluff." Hero fan tilts his head, and Jdg tells him, "I think we've just been invited to the wedding." Hero fan gestures the mess he's left but Jdg tells him to let the boring married couple come clean it up; "They got nothing else interesting to do nowadays anyway." Rena can be seen leading his wife intro a secondary chapel, and she looks amazed as she walks in while pushing the pram which contains Julietfan2626. "It's beautiful in here," Justine says of the smaller of the church's two chapels, and Rena says, "I know. I was thinking…" "What?" Justine asks, intrigued, and he continues, "… that it would be a nice place for us to renew our vows. I mean, you were talking about being in that romantic place so I figured—" Justine plants a massive kiss on his lips, telling him that she loves the idea. She parks Julietfan's pram near the altar before standing there with her husband. "So…" he says, "Do we just, get right to it?" "I guess so," she smiles "Vows are like a series of promises, yeah? So, I'll go first if you don't mind," he adds; Lady tells him to go ahead, and Rena says, "I promise to keep you and our children safe for as long as I live." Justine nods, and says in turn, "And I promise to be grateful for that, and to keep on loving you every day as much as I did the moment I first laid eyes on you." He smiles, and continues ("I promise…") and, as this goes on, Peep can be seen walking by the door outside, trying to find out where Silvia went. What she finds instead, however, is… "Joanna?" Rachel says as she comes running down that half-outsider hallway. "Rachel," Joanna utters as they share a hug, "You look so beautiful… but it's bad luck for us to see each other on the wedding day." "I think we've already had our fill of bad luck," Rachel assures, "I keep being haunted by the memory of Silvia or something, I don't know." "Me too!" Peep exclaims, "I didn't know if it was real, or some trick, or some figment of my imagination, or…" "The slap felt pretty real," Rachel says, rubbing her red cheek which she's managed to cover up with makeup, "But I don't know either." "Okay, I know it's a little premature, but I think it's time to make a vow," Joanna puts forward. "Go on…" Rachel tells her, interested, and Peep says, "We should make it a thing to maybe not let our pasts affect our future? Romantically speaking that is… neither of us has really been lucky in love, as evidenced by the fact that we both have the same crazy evil ex." Rachel nods, telling her fiancée, "That sounds good… now what do you say we get married… and purge our minds of that witch." Dlrgirl tells MissMayfair to wait outside her hovel while she goes in to face Villain fan, and Missy seems reluctant but ultimately agrees. Dlr enters the hovel and Villain is sitting on the couch with InspiredAndNatural, the two of them making out. He rolls his eyes, exclaiming, "Honey, get out! I'm busy!" He then turns to see Dlrgirl and, while surprised at first, appears interested, "Hey you… wanna join?" "No I don't wanna join," she exclaims, "Get out, floozy!" Inspired then finds herself intimidated enough to run from the hovel, and Villain now appears greatly annoyed. "What did you do?! I was so in there!" "You have a wife…" Dlr says, disgusted. "So?" he asks, and she says, "So, you're gonna leave. You're gonna get out of this hovel, apologize to MissMayfair for all the crap you've put her through… and then she's never gonna see you again." "Is that right?" he asks, getting to his feet and squaring up to the trainee fairy. He makes red lightning appear in his palm but Dlr just tells him, "Yeah, that's right." She takes out her fairy wand and zaps him with it, causing him to hit the wall and then land and bruise his coccyx, to her delight. The trainee fairy towers over him now, asking if she has to rerun through the instructions, but he shakes his head in fear. "Good," she smiles, "Now go do as I told you to do!" He now nods, scrambling to his feet and heading outside where MissMayfair awaits. "Missy…" he utters as Dlrgirl75 watches from the doorway, arms-crossed, "I want a divorce, and, um… I'm sorry… for everything." He then runs away before she can reply and she finds herself murmuring, "Apology accepted?" before turning to Dlr. "You got him to do that?" she asks. "I surely did," Dlr assures, "Now you're free to share your magic with… whoever you want." Missy says that she thinks she knows where to start, and begins to emanate a golden ball of light from her hand. This light then transfers into Dlrgirl and, in a bright flash, a pair of big sparkling fairy wings appear on her back. She is amazed, looking beside herself and fluttering them, hovering a little off the ground. "Oh, my God… wings!" she yells, "I have wings! Real, permanent wings!" She seeps tears of joy and Missy smiles, telling her that she thinks she's earned them. Dlr lands, and Missy adds, "You know… you're pretty good at making wishes come true. Maybe you could make it a new career path?" Dlr begins to ponder this. "I quit!" Dlrgirl yells at David back at Community Central as Peep watches, amazed. David is shocked to see that the trainee Staff member now has wings. "W-why?" David wonders, and Dlr yells, "Because I want to help people! I refuse to evict MissMayfair and if you try to do it when I'm gone, I will be there with my huge frick-off wings to tell you 'no way, Jose'!" "MissMayfair?" David asks, confused, "Did you even look at yesterday's list of demands?" "I don't care about your demands anymore, I just said I quit!" Dlr yells, "And I'm keeping my wings. And my wand. And I'm taking some fairy dust for the road. Capisce?" David nods as Dlr's wand is pointed at her throat, before retiring to her office in fear, and Peep tells her friend, "Now that was amazing." "I wonder if someone has to stand up to that troll a third time in order for her to get the message?" Dlr wonders, but Peep is sure that this ought to do the trick. She looks at Dlr and tells her that she is so proud of her, and Dlr assures that she'll stay in touch with Peep. "You promise?" asks the fairy. "I do," the former genie says in the present, and the two brides proceed to kiss each other, thus pronouncing themselves wife and wife. Those in the pews clap. Joe and Selena throw some petals from either bride's side. However, the happiness doesn't last long, for the church doors soon burst open, thanks to "Silvia". "My invite must have gotten lost in the mail," she comments, before her eyes glow purple and Josh's corpse comes to take her place, leading Rachel and Joanna to both realize that it was Jdg haunting them all along. "Now, if you don't mind… I have a wedding present to deliver." With that, he causes both himself and Rachel to disappear in a large flurry of black smoke. Peep appears horrified as that same cloud reappears over in Josh's mansion, and Jdg emerges from it smugly while Rachel falls to the floor in her huge white gown. She tries getting up, but Jdg tells her not to bother, using his magic to keep her down there. "What am I doing h—" she tries, but Jdg soon uses his magic to compress her throat, wanting her to stop talking. Once she quits trying, he relinquishes, and she breathes heavily as he explains, "Rachel… that is your Earth name, isn't it? The thing about me you need to know is… I want to understand the people I ultimately aim to destroy world-over, and that includes experiencing life the way they do. I spent all my time trapped in Joe's head, but now I'm my own person. I've equipped this corpse with the ability to feel… taste… and make love. And let me tell you, dear… it's one thing to hear what an apple tastes like, and another thing to actually taste it, just like it's one thing to know the ins and outs of lovemaking… and another thing to actually give it a shot. Luckily, though… I won't have to wonder for much longer, because I have you." "No…" she utters, tears filling her eyes, but he smiles and says, "Yes." "No… no… no!" she tries further as Jdg advances forcefully. "That bastard!" Joanna is screaming back at the church, with everyone around her shocked after what's just happened, "We need to get Rachel back… we need to find a way to defeat that prick once and for all." "Yes," Joe agrees, "We do… but how?" "I'll tell you how," Joanna rages, "If we can't make him stay dead… then maybe an entire army of Mantizoids will do the damn trick." Rachel lies naked on the cold floor of Josh's mansion, weeping heavily as she positions herself to cover up any private areas, completely violated and humiliated. Jdg is redressing himself, meanwhile, telling her that that was fun before picking up some leftover scraps of her torn wedding dress and throwing them onto his fireplace, watching with relish on his face as they burn. Rachel's tears get worse, and when her abuser is distracted by the flames, she melts into blood. "Not so fast!" Jdg exclaims, using his magic to make the blood float up, forming a ball of red liquid in the air. He then remolds the glass from the windows to form a cylindrical tank on the other side of the room, magicking the blood – Rachel – into it along with some water. He lights a fire beneath it, and Rachel, stuck in her blood form, begins to float about in big red globules, completely trapped. Jdg then spots the furniture catalog from earlier, chucking it onto the fire along with the dress as he comments that he won't be needing that lava lamp after all. He stares at Rachel's trapped form, laughing maniacally. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Dlrgirl75-Centric